The goals of this program are: (1) develop and apply techniques for technology forecasting and technology assessment for the chemical process industries and the energy production industries that would provide guidance in setting research priorities in environmental chemicals from these two sources and (2) develop environmental transport models and methods of parameter estimation for use in designing solid and liquid waste management practices for chemicals from these two sources.